The Total Drama Aftermath Aftermath
by TheSaneSierra
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff have decided to get the entire cast together so we can check in on them and see how things have been going since their appearances on Total Drama. Check out Lindsay's modeling career, Courtney's journey though law school, Owen and Izzy's relationship status, and more! It all happens here on Total! Drama! Aftermath Aftermath!


**So I made a little something here that I'd love for you guys to read! It's just that I wrote this in my head a long time ago, and I want to share it with you guys now! Also, don't worry, The OC fanfic is still my top priority. Reading this will only take you about 3 minutes as of now (I kept track). Let me know what you think about this (it'll be obvious in it what ships and which characters I'm passionate about :P)**

 **Ennnnnjoooooyyyyy**

Bridgette and Geoff sat on the couch from the popular Total Drama talk show, Total Drama aftermath. As the theme song played, the crowd cheered for the reboot the beloved reality TV show. Bridgette stood up to address the crowd with a million-dollar smile on her face. She was wearing a floor length strapless blue dress, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a headband instead of her classic ponytail.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath! Wow, it's been so long! How are you all doing!?"

The crowd responded with more cheers. Geoff stood up this time. He was wearing his old classic suit and tie from the aftermath show.

"That's awesome, dudes! We've got a great show tonight! All of our favorite campers from Total Drama are here!"

"Chris Mclean is off filming another season of Total Drama, but I'll bet a lot of you want to see drama with the old cast members! So for the next few days, the aftermath show will be on so we can check in on them," Bridgette explained.

The crowd cheered yet again. Bridgette grinned, and Geoff sweeped her in for a kiss.

"Geoff! Not right now," she laughed, taking a seat on the couch again.

"I can't help it," said Geoff, making her blush. He turned to the audience. "Bridge has something to show you, don't you, babe?"

Bridgette nodded, smiling. She held her left hand out in front of the audience. They all gasped in amazement. A beautiful engagement ring was on her finger.

"We're getting married!" she squealed. Geoff grinned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I used part of my winnings from Rindonculous Race on this ring, dudes!" he announced proudly. "We're gonna get married in Malibu this summer!

Bridgette sat down again. "But not all contestants of Total Drama got their happy ending," she explained, frowning.

"Ooh, yeah," Geoff shuddered. "When Gwen dumped her second boyfriend in All Stars? When Courtney got Sundae-d in All stars? When Duncan turned into a little angel before getting arrested in All-Stars? That season was rough, dude!"

"Well, you can't blame All- Stars for every mishap on this show. Owen and Izzy broke up, fan favorite Dawn was booted off early, and that couple from Pakithew? Dave and Sky. That went AWFULLY," Bridgette said.

Geoff brightened up. "But that's why we're here, dudes! To get our old buddies back here to make everything end well!"

Bridgette nodded. "We can't make any promises, but hopefully some people will have happy endings this time. Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered to show that they were. Geoff cleared his throat.

"Alright, the first person here tonight is everyone's favorite dimwit. She's hot, nice, and stupid… give it up for Lindsay!"

Lindsay strutted on stage, waving happily at the audience. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, and her blonde hair was in an orange bandana. Her giant feet were hidden by a pair of red pumps, which she stumbled in until she reached the couch.

"Ohmigosh, Brittany! Greg! It's been so long," she squealed. "Does my makeup look okay?"

Bridgette smiled. "You look gorgeous, Lindsay."

The dumb blonde grinned and waved at the audience again. Geoff cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Lindsay, we're gonna be interviewing you in a bit. But first, here are a few clips of the stuff you've been up to."

A screen lowered in front of the audience, and clips of Lindsay began to play.

"Lindsay and Tyler are constantly being sought after by the paparazzi due to Lindsay's looks and modeling career and Tyler's… something," Geoff said as the screen showed Lindsay walking down the streets of New York, doing photoshoots, and travelling hand-in-hand with her boyfriend.

"Ya, Tyler and I have been so happy. And now we live in New York City! It's perfect there. Well, except for the subway. So dirty and rat...ty," Lindsay shuddered.

"So, Lindsay. How have things been with Tyler?" Asked Bridgette.

"Tyler and I are doing so well. It's great to have a boyfriend who will carry your bags when you go shopping, drive you places, buy you stuff…." Lindsay began before Tyler ran in.

"Wait… is that the only reason you're with me?" he asked his dumb girlfriend nervously.

"Of course not, Tyler! You also help me open the ketchup lid when it's stuck," she replied obliviously. Tyler looked at the ground in defeat.

"It's okay, dude," Geoff tried to console the Jock. "You can't help it if she's stupid…"

"Excuse me? Did you just call my girlfriend stupid? You have no idea what's coming to you, jerkwad!" Tyler shouted at Geoff. He swung at the party dude, who easily ducked the blow.

"Woah, chill, dude!" I didn't mean it like that!"

"Tyler, stoppit! Don't hurt George!" pleaded Lindsay, running over to them.

"Sorry, babe. It's just that he called you stupid….."

Lindsay grinned obliviously. "Isn't that sweet of him? People call me that all the time!"

"Okay, I love Lindsay and Tyler as much as the next person, but let's move on to someone who will cause more drama, shall we?" Chuckled Geoff.  
Bridgette rolled her eyes, but grinned.  
"Okay, Okay. I know just the thing. She's bossy, she's lawyer obsessed, and making sundaes is her weakness … it's CIT Courtney!"

Courtney slowly walked on stage, uncomfortable. She knew how many people hated her, and she frankly didn't want to deal with them. As she walked out, some people cheered. Some booed. One person in the audience screamed "I still love you, Courtney [1]!", which made the future lawyer smile. She regained her composure and went over to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Courtney! Long time no see, you look amazing!" Exclaimed the surfer. She threw her arms around her old friend, who seemed shocked with the friendliness.

"Hey Bridgette. Congratulations on your engagement," she said politely. Geoff grinned.

"We've got a lot of fun coming up with our favorite lawyer girl, but first, let's take a look at what she's been up to, shall we?

The screen from earlier came down, and it showed clips of Courtney, talking on her cellphone and filling out paperwork.

"Courtney is currently in law school, and she's doing pretty well, if I do say so myself," said Bridgette.

"But wait! Cameras caught her acting up a few weeks ago," butted in Geoff. Courtney gasped and looked up at the screen.

The Clip was of her sitting on a park bench, tears in her eyes, holding something. The camera zoomed in, revealing that the thing in her hands was the tiny wooden skull Duncan had given to her in season one.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, looking down at it. "I should be over him. I told myself I was. But I miss him. I just… what I would do to at least see him again…" she looked up and saw the camera. She stormed up to it, middle finger high in the air.

"Hey! You can't just record me without my consent! I'll sue you! I'm in law sch-" the camera cut off. The audience gasped and looked at Courtney.

"N-no! That's not real, I swear! Someone must've edited it!"

Geoff raised an eyebrow at her. "Something tells me that Courtney still has feelings for our mohawked delinquent," he laughed.

That was it for Courtney. She couldn't take it anymore. After years of torment brought to her from the show, a broken heart (times two due to Scott), and a loss of friends, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up.

"Okay, you know what? That is it. I know there are cameras backstage, so all other contestants need to listen the fu€k up. Scott, what is wrong with you? All I did was draw a tail on you. Grow up, you big baby. Beth, I formed an alliance with you in action, and you were nothing but a jerk to me during it. And Gwen. I voted for myself like you told me to! If you were to do math, like, ever, you would realize that, and you still won't forgive me! Duncan. How could you? I loved you. I could've sworn we were happy. The fact that you would just…" she started to sob.

Meanwhile, backstage…

Duncan woke up with a start when he heard Courtney scream. He sat up from the backstage couch and looked at the screen in front of him. He was shocked with what he saw. Courtney was up there, yes, and she was incredibly attractive. She was wearing a white collared shirt. The first few buttons were open, showing much more skin than her old outfit did. She had a navy blue pencil skirt on, and she wore red heels on her feet that matched her painted lips. Her chocolate brown hair was much longer than it was before, now it was halfway down her back. Duncan swallowed hard as he listened to her call out all those people. He knew he was next on her angry rant.

"I could've sworn we were happy. The fact that you would just…"

Duncan felt a lump in his throat. She was right. They really had been happy. He had always seen Gwen as a friend, and looking back, he had no idea why he had kissed her. Gwen had said that he wasn't her boyfriend when they had kissed, but looking back, Duncan realized that what she had said was false. They technically were still together when he had cheated on her.

 _Am I feeling… guilt?"_ He asked himself.

To be continued …

[1]- there is a 99.9999% chance the person in the audience at this time is me ;D


End file.
